The Reluctant Mistress
by TellMeNoLies
Summary: Facing certain death for defending Bella’s honor, Jasper finds himself depending on Bella making the ultimate sacrifice. Her complete surrender to the dark and dangerous Edward but is the price too high? Will she succumb to Edward's persuasive calling?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just giving you something to look forward to. I'm attempting to write a vamp/human story. UGHH! I know, right. Anyway..here is an excerpt from the first chapter. It's a rough draft.. You can review and leave comments. If you have me on author alert...you will get the full chapter when I delete this and repost.**

**Summary: Facing certain death for defending Bella's honor, Jasper finds himself depending on Bella making the ultimate sacrifice. Her complete surrender to the dark and dangerous Edward but is the price too high? Is her love for Jasper strong enough to carry her through the darkness or will she succumb to Edwards persuasive calling?**

************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Still hazed with sleep, my eyes opened and greeted the dawn with assured reluctance. The piercing, feminine screams carried throughout the dreary halls last evening, keeping me awake as he devoured another life. Curious as to the absence of typical morning cacophony, I scurried out of bed, the cool bite of the rustic hardwood floor nipped at the soles of my feet. My insides trembled with hope that he would be taking his breakfast outside this morning. Easing the threadbare curtains aside with timid fingers, my breath hitched and my heart fought its way out of my chest.

Enveloped in the shade of a nearby oak tree, proud and confident Master Cullen sat in the twisted iron chair. His violet eyes captured my gaze as he peered over the gold rim of his spectacles. Ruby red lips, a stark contrast to his ashen colored skin. The smile he gave was anything but friendly, feral, and savage to say the least. Even from a distance, he had the power to control, and I fought with my willpower to resist him. Master Cullen had made it no secret his affections for me. Since the day of my arrival, he apprised me daily on his intentions.

_You will be mine, Isabella. In time. I am a patient man._

The sensual words carried on a chilled whisper, skimming over my skin like a lover's caress while he nuzzled his face at my neck.

But I do not love him. Nor will I ever return his ardor.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

A/n: **Ill work on this basically when ever I feel like it. Update it when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Brief overview. Again a rough draft...actual chapters will be written better, and in more detail. I need a person that speaks french...not Canadian french..thats fine, but i want this to be authentic as it takes place in france...trying for a period style piece.**

*************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

The harsh lump of abhorrence grew incessantly stagnant in my throat as I remained camouflaged by the heavily swaggered Spanish moss and ivy wildy staking its claim along the wooden fence in the garden. Her lustful cries echoed across the short distance between us, the staccatoed vibrations fostering the ever present desire that I have for her. Cursing under my breath, my eyes absorbed the tawny-haired male, her lover, and his attempt to arouse her. His eagerness to claim her hidden under a false pretense of patience as he slowly loosens the silk ties of the corset that wraps around her. Her breasts are full, the sensitive rosy tips inviting him to taste. Her head tilts back and her eyes close from the intensity as he tastes her.

A victorious chuckle takes residence in my chest, as I watch her warm response and listen to her pleasurable moans. For it is not by his hands, his mouth, or his touch that elicits her excitement. No, no. What she feels is me, loving her, tasting her...my hands on her body. I smile as she cannot resist my phantom touch.

_She will be mine. In time. With patience. _

Amongst the many women that serve me, she is my favorite. Her hair the color of cinnamon, her eyes a delicious shade of chocolate, her skin golden from the sun. The pink of her lips so inviting, if I had dreams, they would consist of that beautiful pout, the heated brush of her lips antagonizing the icy skin that covers me. I want her...desperately. But I cannot have her.

_Not yet._ Not while she belongs to another.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is. I changed the setting to England, mid 19****th**** century..Im doing research and all that jazz to try and keep it as close to historically accurate as I can. I shouldn't say this, but I an nervous as hell doing this. More will be answered as the story progresses. Be patient with my updates. I opened a day spa and it's hard for me to do daily updates. **

**BTW…one lucky reader will get to sample a chapter before it is posted…make sure your email is available on your profile for me to send it to you. Readers will be chosen at random.**

**I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Rated m for language and adult situations**

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Still laden with sleep, my eyes struggle open to greet the dawn with an assured reluctance. My head and heart are heavy with vivid memories, recalling with a keen clarity the piercing, feminine screams that carried throughout the dreary halls last evening. The wailing, so full of horror and pain, keeping me awake as he devoured another life. Although the servant chambers reside on the lower quarter of the manor, we are not so far away to render the sound of misery non-existent. It is known amongst the residents here that an evil possesses him. The demon took claim of his soul a hundred years ago or more, leaving him to wander lifeless and cold amid the true-bloods. He is cruel and relentless, using his power shamelessly to acquire all that he desires.

Curious as to the absence of typical morning discord, I buried my thoughts and scurried out of bed, the cool bite of the rustic hardwood floor nipped at the soles of my feet. My insides trembled with hope that he would be taking his morning meal outside. Easing the threadbare curtains aside with timid fingers, my breath hitched and my heart fought its way out of my chest.

Hesitantly, I allowed my eyes to roam over the rolling hills of the English countryside with its varying hues of green. A thick, eerie fog rolls across the land complimenting the lead-gray overcast. Settling my gaze in the center of the courtyard, I saw him. Enveloped in the shade of a nearby oak tree, proud and confident Master Cullen sat in the twisted iron chair investing himself in a tattered novel. Aware of my observation, his violet eyes captured my gaze as he peered over the gold rim of his spectacles. Copper tresses lie in disarray. Ruby red lips, a stark contrast to his ashen colored skin. His features harsh and brooding, yet elegantly sculptured with a sharp jaw and high cheekbones. The smile he gave was anything but friendly, feral, and savage to say the least. Even from a distance, he had the power to control, and I fought with all my willpower to resist him.

_You will be mine, Isabella. In time. I am a patient man._

The sensual words, as I recalled them, carried on a chilled and silent whisper, skimming over my skin like a lover's caress while he nuzzled his face at my neck. The closeness was confusing, and I winced at his forwardness during each occurrence. Master Cullen made no secret his affections for me. Since the day of my arrival, he apprised me daily on his intentions. No matter the praise, I will never return his ardor. He tells me I am different, strong willed and fearless. That may be the very truth of it all, as I do not fear him, and he struggles with my obstinate nature.

Abject poverty governed the course of my future since the day of my conception. My father, a blacksmith, my mother a seamstress; neither of the two trades allowed for much by week's end. At times, the single loaf of bread shared among the three of us was often molded and dry. The water, tainted with raw sewage, deemed it hardly drinkable, and if one chose to indulge himself in a swallow, illness would befall him not long after.

Many of the affluent bragged of their beloved London, their voices prideful and certain. Nevertheless, it was a façade. London, as it were then, even now somewhat, is not the crown city the rich had labeled it. The upper and middle class with their splendid dwellings existed proximal to areas of unspeakable destitute and filth. Rich and poor alike mingled on the crowded streets. Thousands of horse-drawn carriages kept the streets filled with manure, busying the street sweepers as they attempted to meet the taxing demand of keeping the streets clean. Chimneys belched coal smoke that drifted and settled, covering everything it touched with an ebony blanket of soot and grime. Pickpockets, prostitutes, drunkards, and beggars, and vagabonds of every sort extended the colorful multitude.

In my fourteenth year, the white plague seized the life of my parents, leaving me orphaned and alone. Abandoned and with no known kinsfolk, I had but two options, live on the mean and dangerous streets, a pauper begging for scraps and living in fear of my life or be forced to live a life of slavery in one of the many notorious work-houses located in the East End. I chose the latter; at least I was assured of one meal a day and no immediate danger to my life.

I recall vividly the day I was brought to the Cullen Manor. It was a Tuesday morning, gloomy and sullen, as were all my mornings during my stay at the workhouse. The head officer beckoned us to the kitchen, requesting that we stand side-by-side. A hush fell immediately upon us when he entered into the room. Head lowered with his fingers laced behind his back, his complexion pale, and his features gaunt. Master Cullen's presence filled the room despite his seemingly quiet and contemplative demeanor.

After choosing a small selection of girls, he continued to pace the line anxiously for what seemed like an eternity, and then stopped abruptly in front of me, deliberately turning his gaze in my direction. Immediately, my body stiffened with fear as his eyes met with mine. His intentions obvious and his decision final, one corner of his mouth turned upwards in a wry grin.

"This one, with the cinnamon color to her hair and laughing eyes. She intrigues me." Those were his words as he reached for my hair and fondled a curl between his fingers. That was three years ago. Upon arriving, I was quickly assigned the position of 'abigail', or personal maid to Rosalie Hale, dressing and undressing her, mending her clothes when necessary, serving as her companion when she called for me. Although Master Cullen had not engaged her in the formal custom, he dubbed her Lady of the Manor. She was his first to sire and had remained loyal to him since then.

Many of the servants did his bidding without a fuss. Tolerating his brute and forceful attributes, they prostrate themselves at his feet while succumbing to false promises of adoration and affection. A master of seduction, he lures the women servants to his bedchamber. Cries of pleasure followed by dreadful pleas fill the empty halls while they continue to fawn, oblivious to the very real danger of their impeding mortality.

Trembling at my reverie, I let the curtain fall and slipped out of my nightdress. After settling into my petticoat and sacque dress, then donning my apron, I stepped into my shoes and hurried to Lady Rose's chambers.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

The feeling of amusement settles in me as I watch the curtain lazily fall into its place. I can still hear the thunderous roar of her heartbeat as it grew louder with every intake of breath; can still see the dark centers of her eyes grow wider as they examined me with a mixture of curiosity and judgment.

Customarily, the scrutiny of a servant girl would earn her a vicious tearing of the throat, but this particular servant girl was unlike the others. She is more than a slave to my household and is above ordinary and common. The truth that her purpose here eludes her is what draws me.

Unaware of her destiny, she is captivating and challenging, unique and inviting. A smile haunts my lips as I recall the day I discovered that destiny bound her to me by immortality. It was a Tuesday morning, dreadful and bleak. The current supply of flesh and blood had been tainted with cholera warranting another scheduled travel to the workhouses occupying the East End of London. Those living within were runaways or waifs, unwanted by the very persons who were supposed to love and care for them. Knowing they would never be missed made the cruel fate I would impose on them more readily justified. Upon entering the last of the buildings, an unusual, spicy-sweet aroma permeated my senses. Keeping my eyes closed, I lingered in the foyer and inhaled profusely, intoxicated by its forcefulness.

With patient determination, I went into the kitchen and paced the line of boys and girls that were set out for my viewing. It became clear after the first pass the origin of the delicious fragrance that enthralled me. So as not to make a scene, I paced slowly back and forth. After choosing a few from the line, I stopped in front of her. Tilting my head to take in more of her essence, the decision was made. She would belong to me. The fates had conspired against her and damned her to me for eternity.

At times, I had been concerned that it would never happen for me, but there was no mistaking the certainty of my attraction. Her blood pure and her skin untouched. Her dark brown eyes, mysterious and serene, became large like a fawn who has just encountered a hunter. Torrid heat emanated from her skin enveloping me with unfamiliar and long-forgotten warmth, her heartbeat accelerated, proving her awareness of me evident and profound.

Already in my mind, she belonged to me, but she was still too young. Often, the immature life force of a child was bittersweet and sometimes tasteless, although I was sure that hers would be ambrosial as it coated the back of my throat. Momentarily I struggled, questioning the current revelation. Could I trust myself enough around her to control my deep-seated need for her? I am already sure the extent of that need, but youth clouds her ability to recognize and understand her body's response to me. Seconds passed and finally I vocalized my decision. That was three years ago, and with each passing day, even if she does not return my intentions, her very being silently beckons me more and more, forcing my desire to grow stronger.

Shame and remorse should reign within my bones for my persistent craving. That would be considered normal and humane. As I sit here alone in the courtyard, the harsh realization that I am neither reminds me of what I truly am.

I will never again hear the beating of my own heart, nor will the need to take a necessary breath overtake me. Warmth, compassion, generosity, and positive emotions of every sort have vanished. My ability to mingle with humans is part of my design. I am a cold one walking in the midst of the true-bloods. Frightened and appalled, they scatter when I am near, parting the way for me as I travel through their cities and villages in search of sustenance. Cursed am I, a breathless soul forced to walk among the living. My only purpose is to breed and preserve my kind. Our survival depends on the sanguine liquid that flows through the veins of mortals.

I am Vampire. What remains of the man I once was is ruled by the demon that now possesses him, its bloodlust, and quest for supremacy lies just below the surface of my skin.

However, the one that I have chosen does not fear what I am. And for this very reason she cannot outrun her fate.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Update as soon as I can. If you are following my other stories...Ill have updates for those as well**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**A/N: This weeks recommendation is Waiting for an Angel by shellsbells. GO READ NOW!!!!**

***********************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Lady Rose sat quietly and gently stroked her silky golden ringlets while I tugged heavily at the ties on her corset. Although fixated on my task, I was still able to marvel at her perfection. Her smooth, pale skin seemingly fresh and unblemished was envious. Fierce emerald eyes and hair the color of honey, she was vivacious and charismatic. Even with her intimidating poetic beauty and luminary disposition, she was less than confident. Politely, I tried not to stare at the left curve of her neck. The crescent shape scar that graced her elegant skin was unique to that of Master Cullen, attesting to his ownership and an eternal reminder of where her loyalty should lie.

Of the two looking glasses allowed in the manor, one hung in the washroom of the servant's quarters, the other Lady Rose happened to be staring at with intense remorse and regret. Master Cullen did not welcome the luxury of the reflective glass, for the image that looks back at them is unlike what I, a true-blood sees. For Lady Rose's perception of self is truly hideous and frightening, a complete opposite of the beauty, power and grace that fills my vision. Her reflection is just another grotesque reminder of the evil they are beholden too, so fierce they cannot ignore.

A short time after his transformation, Master Cullen, or Edward Masen as he was called then, took away her life. Found in a pool of raw sewage, beaten and left to her death, Rosalie Hale, on the eve of her seventeenth year, had become a forgotten child. Born to a highly regarded aristocratic family, they undoubtedly considered her a disgrace upon discovering the pregnancy she had kept from them. In a desperate and prideful attempt to protect their good name, they tortured and beat her, forced her to relinquish her birthright, then abandoned here frail and shattered body in a dark alleyway to rot. This is where the young Edward Masen happened upon her. In spite of her youth and the probability that she may survive, undisciplined in his newly transformed state and overtaken with blood thirst, he stole the last of her breaths.

With her corset now properly fastened, Lady Rose stood gracefully while slowly caressing the front of her bodice. Placing her hands firmly on her hips, she turned and glared at me inquisitively.

"Do you find me beautiful, Izzy? Or does your stomach wretch at the very sight of me?" My answer to her question did not come as quickly as it should. Upon hearing the nickname she had bestowed upon me, I let my eyes turn upward. I loathed it with a passion, but tolerated the teasing to keep her at even temper. Loudly, I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head in amazement. I will never understand her need for such reassurance when she possesses the ability to make a man fall to his knees with a sultry wink of an eye or a softly spoken word, all an illusion to lure her prey.

The simple act earned me the lift of one eyebrow along with a warning growl that passed through a tight smile. Obviously displeased with my hesitancy and if I was not careful, I would rue my reluctance to answer.

"All the women of England are no match for your beauty, my Lady."

My truthful reply was rewarded with a cool, satiny brush of her lips across my cheek, followed by a girlish giggle. Clasping her hands together, she twirled with delight before coming to a standstill to gaze longingly at the ring that graced her left hand. All members of the Cullen family had to wear a piece of jewelry adorned with the Cullen crest in order for others of their kind to easily identify their binding ties and fidelity to their master.

"He's bored with me," she said wearily while tracing the outline of the crest. "It was understood that I would be his life mate, but, alas, we are not compatible."

"But you are, my Lady."

"No, I am not," she began, then cast me a shameful glance as she sighed. "It is you he is drawn to, like a moth to the flame."

Furrowing my brow with curiosity, I turned and lowered myself onto the bench. Although aware of Master Cullen's fondness, I was never concerned with the reason. The very idea of the possibility that I were to be his life mate was absurd. Nothing in my nature alluded to a desire for immortality.

"What exactly do you mean by this? I do not understand."

Lady Rose smiled briefly before settling in beside me, and then placed a cold hand over mine. "It is pre-destined for the males of our kind to find a female that is as equally powerful as they are. Once found, she will able to tame the merciless rage that flows within his veins. You, my dear Izzy, have been chosen to fulfill that destiny. "

Angrily, I stood and started for the door, but halted as Lady Rose instantly presented herself in front of me. Resting her hands gently on my shoulders, she glared at me intently .

"This cannot be! How do you know this, my Lady?" I asked sharply.

"Your scent, it calls to him. It was evident the day he visited the workhouse. You were too young then, therefore he has waited patiently in agony for your life force to mature. The time for you to bare your flesh to him is close, if his solemn demeanor and reclusiveness are to be believed."

Tearing myself away from her eyes, a fear for him that I had never felt before coursed through me. How was it that I was destined to be with what appeared to be a man, but in truth was a savage beast, when my heart belonged to another?

"Impossible. My heart has already been promised, my Lady. Tell Master Cullen that he may turn his attention elsewhere. I refuse to be his next meal."

I swallowed roughly trying to understand the origin of my courage. Lady Rose simple chuckled as she caressed my cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Do not be afraid, my dear Izzy. You should be honored. What with all the women that fall at his feet, he chose you. Embrace it darling child, for I can assure you that you cannot flee from your purposed fate."

I stepped back from her, then went to the door. Closing it behind me, I wondered if the fear that had so suddenly manifested itself had been left behind. Choosing to ignore her words, I lifted my skirt and stormed down the long hallway that leads to the staircase. No sooner did I reach the landing, I crashed into an icy wall of a male figure. Already knowing who it was that halted my endeavors, I raised my eyes. Master Cullen greeted me with what could only be described as a charismatic and tender smile. He let his eyes roam lustfully over my face as he reached out a frigid finger and touched my cheek. The heat of frustration and embarrassment became visible as my skin flushed red.

"Beautiful Isabella. To what do I owe the pleasure of having your body this close to me?" His velvet tone captivated me for brief moment.

"Pardon me, sir. I was just on my way to finish my morning duties," I whispered.

He gave a low, throaty chuckle. "Of course you were. That, or you were off to meet your lover in the garden."

Gasping loudly, I felt my eyes grow wider with panic, as it was not allowed for the servants to pursue on another while they served his household.

"I don't know what you are suggesting, sir, but there is no truth to what you speak." Confident in the lie I was not, and as indicated by Master Cullen's grin, neither was he.

"Lies do not become you. I am aware of your secret meetings with Jasper every morning in the garden. You do understand that your display of disobedience deserves more than a reprimand. Or should I say, your lover deserves more."

Fury set in as I stood tall in defiance. "There is nothing to reprimand, or nothing that deserves your murderous punishment. Please excuse me while I busy myself with the remainder of my duties."

My heart pounded viciously against my chest as he came closer. Slowly, he circled around me, the frigid trace of his fingertips burned into my skin as he skimmed lightly over my collarbone. Pressing his body close to mine, he stood behind me. A shiver went down my spine as he gently brushed my hair from my neck. The sharp press of his teeth against my flesh reminded me of the power that he possesses. Breathing softly along the curve of my neck, he paused at my ear.

"Not much longer, and you will be mine. I have waited for you for many years, Isabella, and intend for you to give yourself to me in the midst of undeniable pleasure."

My eyes fluttered and my breathing quickened as my body molded against him. Boldly, I tore away from the spell he was indeed trying to cast and turned to face him.

"It will never come to be, Master Cullen. Never."

With a wry grin and a raise of his brow, he gave a nod of dismissal as he turned and went to the library.

Swiftly and with impatient steps, I hurried down the stairs and headed toward the garden.

*******************************************************************************************************

**a/n: UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR TIS CHARACTERS**

**A/N: BTW..if something else is said about how slow a story is building, I promise I'll pull all my stories and quit writing. It's only a few chapters. My next will just be a few hundred words with the middle and end, the condensed version and ill be done with it. I'm really, REALLY tired of being told how to write.**

***************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Observing her from the window in the library that overlooks the courtyard, I am surrounded by an oppressive silence. An intense longing consumes my senses as she scurries gracefully across the courtyard toward the garden. Upon hearing Rose's revelation, Bella developed a faint fear. The thought had occurred to me as I listened intently to their discourse, that possibly I should punish Rose for her indiscretion. Denying her several days' worth of nourishment would serve its purpose, reminding her of her loyalties. Although revealing little of the truth, it was enough to cause Bella to fear me. This fact alone could prove detrimental to my intentions.

Losing sight of her as she steps hurriedly around the hedge that lines the entrance to the garden, the dull ache that fills the dark hollow of my chest has suddenly presented itself more painful and unbearable. I find it difficult to release the impatience that overwhelms me, for her presence in the house has impressed upon me a great suffering. Consequently, I have discovered that she is both my salvation and my destruction. With every day that passes without her submission, I lose a little more of my identity, a little more of my immortality. The unique gifts that are bestowed upon us during our transformation seem to lessen in strength each time I am near her. She becomes my only focus. My keen sense of hearing, vision, even smell and touch are attuned only to her, rendering the rest of the world non-existent. This,too, is a sign that Bella is destined to be with me for all eternity.

Her resistance is evidently fading more and more with each encounter. Fortunate for me indeed, as the time for the inevitable sweet surrender of her innocence draws closer. Once she succumbs to the urgent desire for my touch that will soon encompass her, my senses will return to their normally heightened state. It is important to my survival amongst others of my kind that my senses return to their full capacity. This is why I can accept that my incessant desire for her is more than a fleeting flight of fancy, it is a necessity. In truth, my immortality depends on her blood coursing through my veins, rendering me stronger and, oddly alive. Certain death will fall upon me, and soon, if she does not accept her destiny.

But she must give herself to me, regardless of her fated course, willingly, and free from outside influence or duress. I should feel shame or guilt, as I understand that my attempts to persuade her are not proper. Nevertheless, I do not feel anything other than selfish pleasure as her heart beats furiously when I am near her. Her eyes glow with a hidden desire, her skin flushes a delectable shade of red, and the heat from her body intensifies the fragrance of her blood as it rushes violently below the surface of her skin.

Her sweetness remains present on my palate and the intoxicating scent of her lingers as it permeates my senses. The simple encounter on the staircase has left me wanting, as the need to feel her naked flesh underneath me is undeniable and overpowering. With every new vision I have of her and her beautiful body, I can virtually feel how she trembles against the delicate caress of my fingertips. It is almost palpable. Each and every time, my need for her increases exponentially, her virtue becomes exceedingly irresistible. I concern myself daily with the thought that my affections for her are possibly relevant to what's left of my humanity.

Confused by this strange emotion, I cursed numerous unpleasantries against my maker. The burden of the relentless craving for a life-mate that is forced upon us at the time of our creation is as all-consuming as it is treacherous. It seems unfair to me as an immortal and a master of seduction that my choice for a mate has been left to chance. A selection of women, their beauty magnificent and divine, continuously lavish me with praise and beg for my dominance. Now, the errant thought repulses me. I have accepted the natural law of my kind, and this acceptance shall no doubt preserve my immortality.

A sudden chill startled me out of my reverie. Sensing his presence long before I acknowledge him, I demanded that Emmett show himself.

"I can sense you, brother. Make your presence known."

Emmett appeared instantly before me. I stilled beneath his intense gaze. His eyes, fierce with curiosity, held me prisoner as he invaded my thoughts. Even though his powers were no match for mine, I allowed it. Emmett was not just my immortal brother. We, like so many of our kind, shared the same flesh. As the eldest, Emmett labeled himself my protector. His unwavering concern for my well being was a hindrance, and his rude and intrusive ability to read my thoughts a burden. Despite his domineering qualities and boundless curiosity, I was grateful for the obnoxious brute. Emmett, standing tall with jealous height, his shoulders wide, was nothing less than intimidating. True-bloods and vampires alike quaked with fear when near him, his astuteness harboring no prejudice toward either species.

Emmett chuckled victoriously upon the completion of his scrutiny and pivoted gracefully on his heels. I sighed heavily, my annoyance with his mocking obvious.

"Amused, dear brother?"

He smiled knowingly, giving an elegant nod of his head. "Indeed, Edward. I find your tortured mind fascinating." With his hands held behind his back, he carried himself confidently to the armoire that housed the wine. Delicately, he retrieved a long-stemmed silver goblet and helped himself to the burgundy liquid..

"Must you drink that detestable poison this early in the day?" I asked, disgusted that he had even considered indulging himself with the vile liquor.

Peering intently at me with laughing eyes, he hesitated, and then took a lazy sip from the glass. "Absolutely. Whereas I am immune to its addled and debilitating attributes, I find its taste simply divine."

He raised his glass in salutatory fashion before sitting down on the divan. "She has not yet returned your affections. This troubles you?"

My insides knotted with tumult as the concern in his voice rendered me speechless.

"Yes. Everyday becomes more harrowing than the last. I do not find comfort with this impatience that lies within." I said plainly, confirming his question.

"Relax, dear brother. Her eighteenth birthday is soon approaching. It is then that she will understand her destiny."

"I am aware of that, Emmett. However, my selfish longing consumes my rational thinking. I am afraid that I might lose my composure and take her against her will."

Emmett stiffened, surprised by my desperation. "He will kill you. Father is depending on your compliance with the law of the coven. She is to give herself willing. You must not disobey, Edward. I cannot protect you from them."

Carlisle, our father, is Master of The Volturri Coven. His mind was just as ruthless as his heart was cold. Known as vampire royalty amongst the immortals, The Volturri created laws that govern our kind. Currently, a new law has been verbally stipulated. It is mandated that the last of the direct descendants of the coven must lay with a mortal woman and strengthen the bloodline with a child born of the coupling before she also becomes immortal. With intent on ridding the world entirely of the true-bloods and replacing them with this new malevolent breed, the Volturri have conducted a vast array of experiments regarding the creation of the abominations that will be their of the coupling before she is to become immortal. It has been discovered that the blending of our life-force creates a more aggressive genus, invincible and awe inspiring. With intent on ridding the world entirely of the true-bloods and replacing them with this new malevolent breed, the Volturri have conducted a vast array of experiments regarding the creation of this atrocity that will eventually become our unholy divinity. When the potions, spells and other methods of witchery failed to meet their expectations, the decision for a vampire to mate with a human had transpired. To their suprise, this experiment proved a success. There are only two of these abominations in existence. Jane and Alec, who serve as Volturri guards. We, as common immortals, can be destroyed, unlike Jane and Alec, who possess the power of regeneration, along with all the unique abilities that are given a vampire. In truth, they are ultimate supreme beings.

I shuddered at the thought and let it fade as I turned back to Emmett. "I understand the torture that awaits me if I disregard their demands."

"Very well then." Emmett acknowledged, taking another drink from his glass. Raising his eyebrows, he sat forward and grinned. "Ah. This Bella, has she not betrothed herself to another? If she is indeed your life-mate, why have you not ripped out his heart?"

Aware of her morning meetings with my garden steward Jasper, I let them continue, comforted, knowing that her innocence remained untouched. She was convinced that she loved him, but I knew different.

"It is none of your concern."

"Careful, Edward. What you are feeling is an illusion."

"Possibly."

Emmett rose from the divan, and crossed the room, meeting my eyes levelly as he stood before me. "Interesting. I understand Rose has been a naughty vamp. Shall I deliver a round or two of justice to that wicked woman? It would be my pleasure...and hers." he said with a feral smile.

"She is still in her chambers."

"Perfect. We will discuss this further, dear brother."

With a gentle nod, I dismissed him. After a few long moments, I decided to pay a visit to the garden.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Don't freak out! This is not BD. Just hang with me and Jasper and all the other stuff will fall into place. I'll update as soon as I can. BTW..remember to go and vote for the indie twific awards. I have three stories nominated..YAY!! I never dreamed that that would ever happen, but it did. Thanks to all that nominated me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the lousy update status on my stories, but I am very busy and not just with stories. Real life is just crazy. Thanks for your patience.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

*************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

With the events of the morning clouding my thoughts, I took a seat upon the lone bench that rested alongside the hedge. Lady Rose's words still lingered in my ears. The very thought of me being destined to spend an eternity with that dreadful tyrant was simply absurd. How is it that I, a mortal woman, a commoner of sorts to Master Cullen's kind, could be of any use to him? At most, he was toying with me, challenging me as if my refusal of his advances deemed me a worthy opponent.

Certain that the ill feeling had passed, I stood and continued my course through the garden hedges. Not but a few moments later, I came upon the clearing that separated the garden from the fruit orchard. I smiled and sighed happily as my love sat patiently waiting for me. As always, he had spread a cloth across the dew kissed grass. In the center, a basket of fresh ripe fruit begged to be eaten.

With a hurried dash across the clearing, I found myself enwrapped in the comfort of Jasper's warm embrace. The strength of his arms as he held me immediately set my troubled thoughts at ease. Drawing back, I looked up at him, and within the depths of his golden eyes, I once again found the peace that calmed my soul. My Jasper's undoubtedly a beautiful man, a god among men. With his tawny tresses, his skin bronzed from his daily labors in the sun and his kind gentle smile, he was truly breathtaking.

"Ah, my sweet Bella, how I have missed you," he murmured softly as he held my face in his hands.

"As I have missed you, my love."

For a long moment, he stared deeply into my eyes as his thumbs brushed lightly against my cheeks. Shortly after breathing a sigh, he pressed his lips together tightly as his eyes narrowed.

"You smile, my love, but your eyes tell me you are troubled. What bothers that beautiful mind of yours?"

Settling my hands over his, I turned away from him and sat down on the cloth, frustrated at my failed attempt to hide what worries me.

"Tell me, my love, for it is but only the two of us here," he prodded as he seated himself beside me.

"I am tired, that is all. Nothing more." Wincing at my harshness, I turned to him, giving an apologetic smile before looking out upon the orchard.

"Look at me. You know I will pester you endlessly until you confide in me," he said laughingly as his lips gently caressed my jaw. I chuckled, knowing that he would continue in his efforts to urge the truth from me.

"Stop. That isn't fair," I whispered, gently pushing him away. "It's true. I am not sleeping well."

Raising his head, Jasper lifted his legs and draped his arms over his knees. Tilting my head, slightly, I glanced at him, seeing the muscles in his jaw ripple. I knew he was angry.

"He's feeding late again, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Yes. From the moment the sun sets until dawn. I hear their suffering and I hate that there is nothing I can do for them."

Breathing out an irritated sigh, Jasper withdrew an apple from the basket and hurled it across the clearing with such force that I thought he might break his arm.

"Come here," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me down with him to stretch out along the cloth. Placing his arm underneath me, he gave a gentle and encouraging nudge against my shoulder. Following his gesture, I sidled up next to him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"There is more than just a restless evening eating away at you, isn't there?" he asked quietly with a knowing tone to his voice.

"He knows of our meetings, Jasper. He threatened punishment against you, and truthfully, as much as it pains me to admit it, I am frightened for you," I murmured.

Concerned, he ran his fingertips soothingly up and down my cheek. "How do you know this?"

A flutter of regret filled my stomach as his words held a tone of vengeance. I knew I should have taken more time to gather myself before I came to see him. Jasper, the entire time that I have known him, is more perceptive than most. As always, He could read me as if I were an open book. "Master Cullen accosted me on the stairs as I was on my way to meet you." Instinctively, Jasper tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer. A loving and protective gesture, as if something felt yet unseen had surrounded us.‏

"Bastard! I hate him for upsetting you! I shall kill him for it one day!" Jasper spat out angrily through clenched teeth. His bitter anger sent a cool shiver down my back.

Touched by his bravery, I lifted my head and stared down at my protector in simple adoration.

"And what, pray tell, would you do Mr. Whitlock?"

Staring back at me with hate filled eyes, Jasper smiled wickedly as he tucked an errant strand of hair behind my ear.

"Even the undead have their weaknesses, Bella. As yet, I am uncertain of Master Cullen's Achilles heel, but I will find it."

If what I had just told him could upset him this greatly, I dare not repeat the conversation between Lady Rose and I, or Master Cullen's boastful words. Jasper surely would come out of his skin with fury. Merciless visions flitted through my mind. Jasper in no possible way could challenge Master Cullen and survive. Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to banish the horror of my thoughts and what viscious acts Master Cullen could put upon him.

"Oh, enough of this terrible talk. Kiss me and make me forget about all the horrible things."

Gently, Jasper threaded his hand in my hair and drew my face to his. Pressing his lips to mine, the kiss was subtle, his lips soft and forgiving.

Drawing away from the kiss, Jasper smiled as he looked up at me. "I do not think I can wait until morning to see you. Meet me in the stables after the dinner hour."

"As you wish, my love."

All that seemed to exist at that moment was the two of us. And that is all that mattered.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

The harsh lump of abhorrence grew incessantly stagnant in my throat as I remained camouflaged by the heavily swaggered moss and ivy wildly staking its claim along the wooden fence in the garden. Her lustful cries echoed across the short distance between us, the staccatoed vibrations fostering the ever present desire that I have for her. Cursing under my breath, my eyes absorbed the tawny-haired male, her lover, and his attempt to arouse her. His eagerness to claim her hidden under a false pretense of patience as he slowly loosens the silk ties of the corset that wraps around her. Her breasts are full, the sensitive rosy tips inviting him to taste. Her head tilts back and her eyes close from the intensity as he tastes her.

A victorious chuckle takes residence in my chest, as I watch her warm response and listen to her pleasurable moans. For it is not by his hands, his mouth, or his touch that elicits her excitement. No, no. What she feels is me, loving her, tasting her...my hands on her body. I smile as she cannot resist my phantom touch.

It should be considered cruel as I take advantage of my ability to control his mind and his every movement. Jasper is completely oblivious, unaware that he is touching her. Ah, if only I were able to glide my hands over her, instead of this mock foreplay by another man's hands. Closing my eyes, I listen intently to her breath as it quickens, and I feel myself harden as I so desperately want to be inside her.

Damn this curse of immortality and its rules!

The restlessness that stirs within me can only be described as envy. As a mortal man, even without my presence and my control, he has the privilege to touch her freely, ungoverned by the laws of a preternatural world, and void of all its consequences.

And I hated him for it. I admit that my patience should be more substantial and enduring, but alas, it has diminished. Jasper's threat to end my life is utterly ludicrous and insanely brave indeed, as I could kill him from where I stand if I so choose.

The longer I stand here and observe her, my eyes gazing longingly over her body, I have decided to interrupt their rendezvous in the stables this evening.

Just one taste, that is all I want.

Curiosity fills my mind as I pace the length of the sparse foliage that covers the fence, as I wondered what it would take for my Isabella to surrender to me.

As I narrowed my eyes and sent them a demanding glare, Jasper ceased his ministrations and shook his head in wonderment. Bella sighed with disappointment as Jasper apologized profusely.

I should feel shame for the abrupt intrusion, but my jealousy as of now, knows no boundaries.

Smiling, I turned and retreated back across the garden and into the house.

With grueling anticipation pooling in my chest, I hurried to the library to wait.

She would be mine. Tonight. And there would no turning back.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Update as soon as I can. Thanks for all your alerts. Be patient as things will start to unravel and be clear as the story progresses. NO, Ed doesn't just want to have relations with her..it will develop into something more as he realizes what it is he feels..like I have said before, I do not believe in a quick fix story..if you cant be patient and enjoy the story, then don't read. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I did this chap without a beta...she is MIA today...so if it sucks, I apologize...I will upload the betaed version when she gets back, depending on the reviews and if time allows. Now, I am going to work on the next chapter of Bound and Broken. *wipes brow* hee hee **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS**

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

With a slight wave of my hand, a fire began to burn in the hearth. Although the weather today seemed rather warm, I find the turbulent dance of the flames a suitable representation of my present demeanor. I laugh as I considered the metaphor, likening myself to the hearth and Isabella the torrid heat that burns within. Truly fitting, so it seemed, for that is what this desperate desire is, an uncontrollable burn that no matter the effort, cannot be extinguished.

While I close my eyes, a frisson of excitement crawls across my skin as I envision lying with her for the first time. The stealing of her breath as my lips gently caress the taut, rosy tips of her breasts, I am delighted as they harden further with the flirtatious flicks of my tongue. Leaving her breasts, I slowly and gingerly trail kisses along the top of her shoulder, her body shivers as I make my way up the tender skin of her neck. I linger there for a moment and inhale the scent of her blood, aromatic and intoxicating. Breathing heavily as I continue indulging, my lips finally settle as I seize her mouth with a blistering kiss. My hands roam over her body in fevered desperation, her skin soft and supple against my palms. She releases an encouraging moan at the feel of my fingertips caressing the sensitive flesh of her thighs, teasing and taunting the part of her that pulsates, waiting for me to soothe the ache that builds inside.

"Damn, but you are of obscene mind, aren't you little brother?"Emmett said, chuckling as he emerged from a shadowed corner of the library. A deep growl filled my throat, disappointed with his interruption of my reverie. "You should be more careful, Edward, as your passion weakens your mind."

"I should ask you, Emmett, must you take advantage of that weakness as soon as the opportunity presents itself?"

"I suppose I could suppress the urge every now and again, although, I must tell you that it is most doubtful that I shall find anything as entertaining," he replied, helping himself to a cup of warm brandy and honey.

"And you never fail to remind me. The next time you decide to pay me a visit, use the door and make a civilized entrance. I have grown weary of your unexpected entrances."

As quick as the flutter of a moth's wings, Emmett stood before me, his eyes flashed red as he met my gaze levelly. "To hell with your weariness! My unexpected entrances could quite possibly save you from losing your head. I find your ungratefulness, brother, appalling and positively disrespectful."

Snarling, I stepped closer to him and gave a menacing glare through narrow eyes. "I believe it is you, dear brother, who is disrespectful.. Shall I remind you whose mark you bear? The fact that you and I share mortal flesh does not rescind your service to me. It is I that you will obey, Emmett. You will respect my wishes and remain loyal."

His challenging expression soon faded as I freed my thoughts, the visions reminding him of the day I transformed him. Growling low in his chest, Emmett winced at the sight of my teeth breaking through the sinews of his flesh, nearly draining him completely of his life-force, and finally, the macabre instance where he appeased the newborn thirst that overtook him as he drank of my blood.

Releasing a sharp exhale and closing his eyes, he stepped back.

"Your cruel reminders are truly unfair. I serve and protect you because we are of the same flesh, not because you are my sire." Smiling, and with an unspoken understanding, he settled his hands on my shoulders. "I do not wish to spar with you, Edward, at least not with words. Perhaps a bout of fencing will help even that temper of yours. What say you to match?"

Searching my brother's face, I found him unaffected by my harsh reminder, yet pained by my indifference. A tightness filled my chest, unrelenting and gripping, as I reflect on his words. He cares for me, and my pompousness toward him unnecessary. Emmett, the one remaining member of my family, has been a constant in my life. From the time of our parent's death until the day I fed from him and beyond, he has shown no remorse or regret for any adversities that have crossed his path, and I fear that I do not deserve his loyalty. It is times such as this that I despise what I have become, what _we_ have become, what _I_ have made him. Truthfully, sometimes when I am alone, I pray for forgiveness, in hopes that whatever deity hears my plea, will extend mercy to me, and the guilt for succumbing to the demon that had taken my brother's mortal life would recede. To this day, still, I find my conscience in a persistent state of unrest, adding to my cumbersome torment.

"Very well, then. Be prepared to lose. My skills have advanced exponentially, Emmett. I do hope that you do not complain when the only move you will possess is that of retreat."

"Ah, there is the Edward that I know," he said, laughingly, beaming with victory as he circled behind me to fetch his cup of brandy. "Now that we have moved beyond your tantrum, what is it that bothers you?"

Gliding across the room, Emmett took a seat in the chair in front of the hearth. Lifting his hand, the crackling of the fire vanished as did the dull orange glow that filled the room.

Hesitating, I furrowed my brow as I had no desire to share my concerns with him at the moment. Suddenly, a ghost-like chill filled the room and an awkward calm washed over me.

"Yes, tell us your concerns, Edward. I assure you there will be no judgments or reprimands against your revelations."

Turning toward the melodic and demulcent voice that came from behind me, I met the captivating silver eyes of the Enchantress Victoria, mistress of witchery and loyal advisor to my father. Regardless of his enviable and fearsome abilities, Carlisle demanded her spells, charms and illusions for greater protection against those who opposed him. Her presence ever powerful and unavoidable, she is fascinating as well as fear inspiring. Elegantly dressed in her ebony silk cloak, she kept her face hidden underneath the cowl as she glides effortlessly across the room. Upon her approach, I knelt down, lowering my head in respect.

"Nonsense, Edward. This is not a formal visit. Please, stand." Bending down, she curled her fingers gently under my chin and assisted me in standing.

"My apologies, Victoria. I would have properly prepared if I had known of your journey here."

"No matter. It is I who should extend an apology. For I did not send word of my travels, nor was I sent by your father. I simply sensed your inner turmoil and came of my own accord." With a graceful stride, she moves to stand beside Emmett. Taking a sip from his glass, he covers her hand with his as she comfortably places it on his shoulder. "Now, tell your brother and I what has stirred this frenzy that has overwhelmed you."

I remain quiet; bitterly annoyed with her feigned concern, curious as to why my frustration has become so important. A tense silence hangs in the air as we exchange cautious glances. Unexpectedly, as if I had no will of my own, I moved to sit in the chair that rested in front of Emmett.

"The moment I saw Isabella standing in line at the workhouse three years ago, the siren call of her blood cast its spell on me. I knew then that she was destined to be with me, for her soul to be taken, in order to live a life eternal. At first, upon her arrival here at the Manor, my patience was abundant. Now, I have grown impatient. It is as if I can sense her even when she is far away..." Cursing under my breath, I stood and walked over to the hearth. Leaning against it, I sighed anxiously. "Damn! I do not understand what this is that has manifested itself within me. With each passing day, my patience diminishes and this...hunger...this longing...dominates me. My desperation is undesirable...Please," I turn my head to face the both of them, "help me understand.

Leaving Emmett's side, Victoria quickly moved to stand before me. With a tender touch of her hand to my cheek, she looks at me with what appears to be genuine affection.

"My dear Edward, I feared this would happen. Did your Father not inform you of what to expect?"

"No, he did not."

Smiling, she turned her back, stilling after taking a few steps. "This desire, unyielding and vicious as it seems, is normal. It has escalated to a maddening degree, obviously, and I understand your concern. You are young, still, my dear Edward, and that is part of what hinders your patience. Normally, the age at which a male vampire finds his life-mate, is much older than what you are now. I find it fascinating that you have defied the natural law of your kind."

"Fascinating? Tell me, Victoria, how can a curse be fascinating? It is even more damning than possessing immortality! Why..." I storm over to her, gripping her shoulders tight as I swivel her to face me. "Why do I have to wait for her to reveal her desire for me?"

Shock-stricken by my boldness, she stared at me with panic in her eyes. Even though knowing that I would never harm her, I could feel her tremble under my grasp. "Release me, Edward. Now," she whispered calmly. Complying with her request, I loosen my grip. "It will happen, soon. She will be eighteen seven days from today, and on that day, she, too, will feel the same for you and will give herself to you freely, and hopefully come to love you. It is important that this take place, for then you will know that her love for you is genuine. Otherwise, if you are forceful and give in to the need that persists, she will resent you, and never agree to bear your child. Your father will torture then kill you without a second thought on doing so for adding spoil to his scheme."

"I don't give a damn about my father's ideas or his wicked experiments! I have been a prisoner of patience for far too long, and I will be a prisoner no more!" I said angrily, slamming my fists against the mantle.

"Edward," Emmett said rising from his chair. "You do not understand fully what it is that you speak. If you rebel against father's rule, no matter how ridiculous you feel that it is, he will destroy us. Rose, me, you...Isabella...we will no longer exists. If you care anything for us...for her...you will not let your selfishness rule you and dull you're your sense of reason."

Running a hand through my hair, I feel the piercing stab of anger in my chest.

"Leave me. I wish not to discuss this any longer," I commented tensely.

"Very well," Emmett replied with a hint of pain in his voice. "Then I pray the devil himself extend mercy toward you."

Their bodies wavering slightly, Emmett and Victoria vanished and finally, I was alone.

***********************************************************************

**BPOV**

Peering out from the small window in the kitchen, I notice the comfortable calm as it encompasses the grounds; a subdued light settles in the sky above Cullen Manor, and I am grateful for the temporary peacefulness. As I clean the lamps and fill them with oil, preparing for the dark of the evening, eager anticipation rose within me. Soon, I will meet Jasper in the stables, his strong arms, warm smile, and endearing eyes awaiting my arrival. Closing my eyes, I can almost feel the security of his embrace, reassuring me of his faithful affection. Hastily, I finish my chores and hurry to my place among the servant's quarters to change my dress, afterward; halting a moment at the looking glass to assure that my appearance is presentable. Carefully, I grab hold of a lamp and light it, leaving my worries and the somber conditions of the Manor behind as I make my way to the stables.

Nearing the entrance to the stables, a mixed aroma of dried grass, aged wood, and the foul smell of animals tickled my nostrils. The bleating of sheep and the neighing of the horses drift toward me as a slight breeze carries the sounds from within. Finally, standing flush with the doorway to the stables, I release the tension in my shoulders.

"Jasper, my love, I am here," I murmur quietly so as not to startle the horses. I wait patiently for an answer. After hearing no reply, I step across the gnarled piece of wood that serves as wind guard into the stables. A frightful tingle glides along my spine as I sense a malevolent presence. My heart plummets into the depths of my stomach and my breath is stolen when my eyes meet the vexed gaze of Master Cullen as he steps from behind the felt-hold.

"Expecting someone else, I presume," he says through a sinister smile as he makes his way across the dirt floor. Uncertain of his intentions, I stiffen, hold my head high and steady myself in ready defense.

"Yes. Now that you have your answer, leave me be."

He chuckles as he mocks me. "The stables? Not the most romantic place for a meeting with your lover, now is it, my dear Isabella?"

"It is none of your concern whom I meet or where, and for what purpose," I reply bitterly, my hands curling into tight fists at my sides.

With a sophisticated swagger, he shortens the distance between us. Smiling sinisterly as he approaches, my insides burn with fury. How dare he intrude? Although the courtship among servants is forbidden, I paid the mandate no importance. I do not care for the law of his household, nor do I care for him. I simply do what I must to survive.

"On the contrary, my sweet. It becomes my concern when I have tired of your lover and his disobedience. Besides, he has tried to take something, someone, which belongs to me," he began. Closer now, he brushes my cheek with the back of his hand. "And I have come to put a stop to his thievery and claim what is mine."

My body trembles as a sliver of fear scrapes my insides and my mind races, confused by the foreign emotion. Why be frightened of him now? Unable to make sense of it all, I shake off the thoughts and try to regain my bravery.

"Let her alone, you arrogant bastard. She does not belong to you, nor will she ever." Jasper's voice, wickedly calm, sent a violent echo throughout the stable. With the fury and quickness belonging to a streak of white light in a rainstorm, Master Cullen stands before Jasper, one hand around his throat, with the other, he presses his fingertips to his chest right near Jasper's heart.

"With the forceful press of my fingertips, I could rip out your heart. Oh, that would make a beautiful and curious piece when displayed proudly on the mantelpiece, don't you think, Jasper?" Master Cullen growled provokingly.

Jasper opens his mouth to speak, but he cannot as Master Cullen tightens his hold around his throat.

"No! Let him go! I am at your mercy, Master Cullen. Please...do not harm him," I beg as I fall to my knees beside him.

"Bella, no! Kill me, you bastard! Do it now! I would rather die than to have knowledge that she has fallen prey to you." Jasper shouts.

Master Cullen, sends me a sideways glance as he smiles sardonically. "Interesting. Emmett, your assistance is greatly needed."

Tilting my head upward, I saw Lord Emmett standing tall beside Jasper, his expression primitive and hungry.

"Take him to the hold and secure him and separate him from the food keep. I have made no decision on what to do with him as of yet," Master Cullen demanded.

"As you wish," Lord Emmett complied as he took Jasper away.

Master Cullen sighed heavily as he knelt before me. Placing an errant strand of hair behind my ear, he smiled slightly. "You do not understand what it is that you are agreeing to, Isabella. Come. We have much to talk about. I'll have the maidservants Shelly and Alice draw you a bath and bring you to my bedchamber afterward."

Reluctantly, I glanced up and met his gaze. Regret and remorse flowed heavily through me, a consequence of my own words and what I had just done. But what other options stood before me? I could not bear the bloodguilt, having Jasper's death plaguing my conscience when I could save him. His life and my love for him are worth the sacrifice, even if it may eventually lead to my death.

Bravely, I took a deep breath and prepared to be a slave and mistress to the devil himself.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I know you have a lot of questions, such as Emmett and all that jazz...and they will be answered. Eds kind of a bastard, heh? But I like him that way..hee hee..update when I can. BTW..if it sounds stupid that Bella and Jasper defied Edward and his dumbass rules as he owns them..it IS NOT..this is the pivotal point of the story as Ed now has a reason to keep her with him...no he is not going to raper her for fucks's sake so dont even go there....let the story unfold... Still doing some research so I can dive into Ed and Emmett's background and how they came to be what they are for a later chapter...**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: UGH! Well, I need to apologies for the delay on updates for this story but I have carpal tunnel and I am wearing a lovely wrist brace. On top of this, I have some personal stuff going on just now too which doesn't help the situation. As you can imagine, all this makes it very difficult to write. I feel like my hands have literally been chopped off! **

**On a brighter note, I have been having some cortisone injections and I am extremely hopeful to be back up and running very very soon!**

**I want to thank you all for bearing with me through this rough patch and I totally heart you all! **

**Again, my profuse apologies!**

***********************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9: AN

**A/N: Just information for my readers.**

**It's been a little while…Ok…A long while….**

Just letting all of my readers know that I am currently working on the next chapter and I expect to have it posted within the next two or three weeks. I know…that seems like an eternity…and I send you my deepest apologies. Your patience has not been deserved. I feel like a mother that has abandoned her children…UGH. Since I have been away, FF has set up new rules and all that, and I want to make sure I don't create a tear in their red tape. So, feel free to email me or PM me any ideas you may have…what you would like to see happen, OR NOT (lol)….maybe introduce a character I have yet to use in any of my stories…etc.

I miss you all…and your reviews, good or bad, and look forward to reading the many that are sure to come. So, I must go now and continue my research and basically… hurry the hell up!

Sincerely,

TellMeNoLies

P.S. I will try to keep consistent and do my best to post a chapter every other week, as I am going to be updating my other stories as well. So, again, thanks for your patience!


	10. AN

A/N: Just letting all my readers know that I have moved my stories to a suggested website….TWCS…my penname is the same. Please visit me over there as well. Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
